Lover's Revenge
by Holz87
Summary: Layla, simply cannot come to terms with Phury's decision and begins to experience unpleasant thoughts.


This is a very small snippet of a story I've been writing about Layla, who feels used and worthless. I've only submitted a very small part of the story to see if there is indeed any demand for me to write more. I do not own any of the characters.

It became evidently clear that Layla was no longer alone with her thoughts. Slowly looking up from the ground to scan her surroundings, she suddenly became aware that a darkish figure was approaching her. Judging by the scent given off, she could sense that the Primale was close by and he was about to inform her of some news of a rather surprising nature. She could sense it. She stood up and smoothed down her white robe watching him approach her.

Phury had thought of this conversation from the moment he'd left the Scribe Virgin. How best was it to break the news to Layla that her services as first mate were no longer required? Would she be bitter? Would this revelation stop her from conversing with Cormia? There were so many questions, and he wished that he could ask her them all without offending her. Layla was little more than a blood bank used at the discretion of Rhage and Vischious because of their mating circumstances. She knew this, and he couldn't begin to comprehend how worthless she felt. He tried his best to brush those thoughts away from his mind so that she wouldn't sense them and exhaled gently as he spoke to her.

"Layla, I'm not sure whether you have been informed or not, but I found it best that I break this news to you myself out of courtesy. Your services as first mate are no longer required."

Layla had known this conversation was coming. She had known that the Primale felt more for Cormia than he had even admitted to himself up until this point. He was finally coming to terms with his feelings. Although she was now happy that the Primale was no longer living a lie, she couldn't help but feel a bit bitter. She was now back to the almost worthless object she was, little more than a blood bank to the two mated brothers. She sighed, but tried to keep her words steady so as not to let him know her inner thoughts.

"As you wish your grace."

Phury stood almost speechless; he had expected her to show some emotion when he had broken the news to her, yet here she stood and gazed back at him almost unphased by his statement. Why was she so readily accepting this?

"Layla, I know this is no longer my place to comment but, I am worried about you."

Layla looked back up at him confused by his compassion. As warm as she knew he was around his mate, this is was totally unexpected.

"Your grace, 'tis your prerogative for you to choose whom you shall lay with, regardless if that not be me. I shall embrace both your happiness and the new first mate's. You need not worry about me."

Phury was touched by Layla's reluctance to show how vulnerable she truly felt. He knew that she now felt that she would be forever used as a blood bank and nothing more. Although he hadn't expected to feel as compassionate as he had towards Layla, her courage and strength were a token to her character and he admired that. So he decided that he wouldn't push the subject any further.

"I'm greatly relieved that you feel this way, and please know that Cormia and I would be delighted for you to remain a part of our lives. We shall be here for you, should you feel that you require support."

With that, Phury walked away.

Layla paused for a moment; she was almost moved to tears by the Primale's compassion towards her. She was glad that he had spared her pride but at the same time, made sure that she knew she didn't have to be alone with her thoughts, if she didn't want to be. She had been ready to pass herself over as the First Chosen because it was required of her. It began to occur to her that, although she had done this willingly, and it had been done because it was required of her, not through choice. It suddenly dawned on her that even if she had had a choice in the matter she would have gladly mated with the chosen Primale. Layla shook those thoughts from her mind and tried to focus on her white surroundings, but the same thought kept returning to her; What did she lack, that Cormia somehow had managed to gain? Why her?


End file.
